What a Girl Wants
by dcj
Summary: Andy finally figures out what she wants and who can't give it to her.


Just another quick one shot. The idea seemed better when I first thought of it, but I had it mostly written so I figured what the heck. Hope you enjoy...please let me know.

I still own nothing Rookie Blue but can't wait for Season 2 to start.

* * *

><p>Andy was struggling with the door trying to get it open with her somewhat free hand. She had her backpack over her arm and was trying to keep it on her shoulder as she gripped the handle. Her other hand was tightly grasping a large plastic container.<p>

Sam had just exited his truck and ran when he saw her fighting to get in. He grabbed the edge of the door and she sighed in relief when she felt someone take the weight of it. She looked up with gratitude when she felt the burden of her bag being removed as well.

Her eyes met Sam's. "Thank you!" She breathed out.

"That's quite a handful." Sam noted. "What have you got there?"

"Oh, Leo's class is having a bake sale today. He called Traci just before he went to bed last night and she was working late and couldn't make anything so she called and asked me if I could."

"What is it?" Sam asked, his eyes lighting up in anticipation.

Andy tried to play it down. "It's nothing fancy…just chocolate chip cookies."

He smiled innocently. "I like chocolate chip cookies."

Andy couldn't help but smile at the childlike way he said it. "I'm sure you do."

Sam didn't say anything else; he just kept staring at her waiting for her to crack. Finally he couldn't hold back the dimples any longer.

"What are you grinning about? I told you they're for the school."

Sam tilted his head to the side. "You and I both know you saved some for shift."

Andy couldn't resist teasing. "But maybe I get paired with Shaw today. I'm sure he likes cookies too."

That was an undisputed fact but Sam wasn't buying it. "Everyone knows you're with me." He stated possessively.

Andy blushed when she locked onto his gaze; the underlying meaning was not lost on either one of them.

"Sam, they're for the fundraiser." She warned.

He lowered his chin and continued to just look at her. "McNally."

"OK, fine."

She surrendered under his watchful stare and handed him a small bag with about a dozen cookies in it.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." He said happily, before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

The surprise on her face was matched only by the shock on his. They both looked up at each other completely caught off guard by what Sam had done. Andy was speechless and could not think of anything to do or say. She wasn't even sure which way she was going anymore and Sam wasn't much better.

When Andy finally regained her faculties, she was able to stutter out, "I should go and get these to Traci so she can get home in time to get Leo ready and take them to school."

"Yeah. I should go get ready too." Sam agreed equally flustered. "I'll see you in parade."

He handed back her bag as they finally stepped through the doorway. Andy moved distractedly to the locker room. She was paying no attention to her surroundings when she almost ran right into Luke. He held his arms out to steady her.

"Hey sunshine…do you even know where you're going?" Luke asked

"Huh…oh…I just have to get something to Traci before she heads home."

"What is it?"

"I made cookies for Leo's school because she had to work last night."

"Wow…did you save any? I could stop by later…"

"Oh…sorry." She interrupted. "I brought them all in with me."

It wasn't a lie, but somewhere in the back of her mind, warning bells were going off. She mumbled a quick goodbye and entered the locker room to find Traci just gathering her stuff to leave. Traci noticed the container in Andy's hand and hurried over to thank her. When Andy passed it to Traci, she immediately gave her a hug.

Traci pulled back realizing something was off; she could feel the tension in Andy's body. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Andy?"

"I made extra cookies to share with Sam at lunch."

"So?"

"So when he saw me carrying the ones in for Leo, it was like there was no doubt in his mind. He just expected that I would have brought some for him."

Traci shook her head. "Andy, you treat that man so well; of course, he expected it. You have more of a relationship with him than you've ever had with Luke. So did you put the poor man out of his misery or give him a little tease?"

Andy blushed; embarrassed at the fairly apt description of their 'relationship' at the moment. "A little of both I guess, but when I handed them over…"

"What?"

"He kissed me." She whispered still not quite believing it herself.

"What!"

"Shh…just on the cheek."

Traci's eyes were wide. "Wow."

"I know. I'm not sure he even meant to though; I think it just happened. He actually looked surprised too."

"Hmm?" Traci pondered.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Andy." But she kind of did know. Everyone knew Sam had it bad for Andy and Traci had just said it; they were close. He probably just did it out of instinct.

Meanwhile in the men's locker room, Sam had entered in a daze.

Shaw looked at his friend wondering what _or who _could have caused the preoccupation. "What's up Sammy? You seem kind of out of it. Another McNally induced haze?"

"What?" Sam glared up at his friend. "No! It's nothing."

Sam silently cursed himself; he was usually better at hiding his feelings… and his food. Shaw had already shifted his focus and was eying up the package in Sam's hand. "And what's that?"

"Like I said…nothing." Sam grumbled, shoving the bag into his locker as quickly as he could.

Shaw was suspicious about more than just the food, watching Sam try to get prepared while he was clearly still lost in his own thoughts. With his uniform on, Sam dawdled as long as he could, waiting for Oliver to exit before grabbing the bag of cookies and placing them into his lunch bag. He would come back after parade and grab it before heading out to the cruiser.

Sam was completely zoned out during the announcements, only coming to every few minutes to see how his actions had affected Andy. She seemed to be just as unfocused as he was, and Best was unable to keep the attention of either one of them. Andy kept stealing glances at Sam only to find him looking at her too. But each time their eyes met, they both looked quickly away.

_This is crazy._

As usual, Sam and Andy were paired together. After gathering what they needed, they met at the cruiser. The first half hour was definitely awkward as they both tried to avoid what had happened that morning, but thankfully a call came in, and it didn't take them long to slip into their regular routine. Pretty soon they were laughing and enjoying their day, the discomfort long forgotten.

By the time noon came, they had decided to stop at a nearby park and eat outside. Andy finished her lunch first and asked Sam if he brought the cookies. He blushed slightly as pulled them out of his bag; there was only one left.

"What?" Andy almost screeched. "I gave you a dozen."

He couldn't hide the guilt as he tried to justify it. "I was hungry this morning."

"But when did you eat them?" She hadn't seen him bring them out at all, and he definitely had not offered her one.

"Well, I had a couple when you went into the coffee shop, and then when you got out to write that ticket, and…"

Andy just shook her head, letting out a huff of breath.

"You can have it." He offered, sheepishly holding the bag out to her.

She finally had to laugh. "I can't believe you."

Sam just grinned at her, happy that she could never stay mad at him for long. His grin turned to surprise when Andy pulled out another package of cookies. It was his turn to laugh as she started eating them. After he helped himself to the last cookie from his bag, he reached for another one from hers.

But Andy was having none of that; she quickly pulled the bag away shielding it with her body. As far as she was concerned, he'd already had his share. Sam tried to reach around her, but he wasn't having much luck. Andy was grinning proudly when she spotted the wicked gleam in Sam's eye. She had a feeling she was in trouble.

And she was. Sam pretended to grab for the bag and when she held it out of reach, he moved his hands quickly to her side and started tickling her – not an easy feat with the vest on.

She immediately started pulling her arms back in to protect herself while trying to defend the cookies at the same time. She couldn't help the giggles that were escaping her lips, which only caused Sam to smile wider; it was working out even better than he planned.

Andy turned her head to tell him stop and he was a lot closer than she had anticipated. When their eyes met they were barely inches apart. Sam unconsciously let his gaze fall to her lips causing Andy to take in a tiny gasp of surprise.

That small noise succeeded in breaking them both out of the trance they had fallen into, and they immediately became aware of exactly where they were and what they were doing. They straightened up quickly, putting a safe distance between them before looking around to see if they had drawn any attention to themselves. Andy didn't even look over as she offered Sam the opened bag.

He took one cookie out before muttering a quiet thank and informing Andy that they should probably get back to work. Thankfully, the afternoon had them running from one call to the next and they didn't have time contemplate their second close call of the day.

Andy sat in the locker room after shift, going through her everything. Traci was right; she was in a relationship with Sam whether she meant to be or not. The only thing missing was the label.

Sam was sitting in his own locker room and he couldn't seem to stop smiling as he recalled the events of the day. It felt so good being with Andy today. She brought him treats, she made him laugh, and like every time they got together, they had fun. If he didn't know any better, they were the couple. _But when would she recognize it?_

Little did he know…she was beginning to.

* * *

><p>Even without the cookies, Luke had told Andy he would stop by. He was late getting to her apartment, but for once she didn't care; she was completely preoccupied. She spent the entire time thinking about her life – where it was and where she wanted it to be. If she was honest with herself, she was the happiest when she was with Sam. And she always went to him when she needed help. Luke had not truly been her boyfriend for a long time. He had the name only. She realized that she wasn't being fair to anyone, including herself.<p>

It was almost nine when Luke finally came over for boyfriend time. And like it was stuck on repeat, he just followed the same pattern: he came over, barely taking the time to talk and then tried to coax her into bed. It was really all they had any more.

When he reached for her, Andy didn't respond; she couldn't. Her eyes had been opened and she refused to close them anymore. "Wait, Luke."

"What? We haven't seen each other except in passing all week; I missed you."

"That's just it Luke. We hardly see each other and when we do all we have is sex. You don't ask me about my day, you don't come over when I need help, and we don't go out for lunch and just have fun and laugh. We only meet whenever you can afford a few minutes and then it's almost always just sex."

"I'm sorry." He said with a smirk while moving in to capture her earlobe. "How was your day?"

He obviously wasn't giving up yet.

When Andy pulled away for a second time, he realized she wasn't going to give in. "What's the problem?"

"We're not being fair."

"To who?"

"Each other." _And Sam._

He thought she looked like she wanted to say more, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. "Why do you think we're not being fair?"

"Because we're not into this." She explained motioning between the two of them. "I don't love you Luke and I don't think you love me either. We're using each other – we're just colleagues with benefits." _Sam had it right all along._

Luke enjoyed the time he spent with Andy, but he knew deep down that she was right. It was fun, but it wasn't love.

"We both deserve to find love Luke and that won't happen if we let ourselves settle for whatever this is."

He could tell that she had made up her mind and he knew her well enough to know that there was no changing it. But as he thought about what she said, he found that he really wasn't mad. He was somewhat disappointed though; he thought that things were working and he liked what they had. It may not have been love, but it was comfortable. And he wasn't sure if he would find someone who would understand the commitment to his work like he thought Andy had.

He finally just nodded his head and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Guess I'll see you around then."

She nodded as he turned to walk out the door. Surprisingly, she didn't feel the need to cry. It was definitely over, but she really wasn't sad.

Andy looked at the clock and it wasn't late. She knew she shouldn't; she had just broken up with Luke not 5 minutes ago. But it was like she was compelled and couldn't stop herself. She was off tomorrow and this couldn't wait. She made her way down to the Penny and opened the door. As soon as she walked in, she noticed him sitting at the bar following her every movement as she moved over to sit with her friends.

_Looks like Callahan was a no show…again._

Andy talked with Dov and Chris for awhile before she decided to take a chance. She went to the bar to order another drink. "Is this seat taken?"

Sam couldn't help his bitter tone. "Why? Callahan stand you up again?"

"Actually, he didn't; he came over earlier."

"Just a quickie then?"

_Where was this coming from?_ She knew that Sam didn't care for Luke or the way he treated Andy but he usually tried harder to hide his disdain. Andy knew he deserved the truth. "No. I decided to end it."

Sam was shocked. _Maybe she did realize_. "What happened?"

"You were right."

Sam grinned, not really sure what he was right about. But he was hoping it was about a lot of things.

"About what?"

Andy turned to meet his gaze. "He was just my colleague with benefits. We didn't have anything left – we don't hang out, we don't laugh and tease..."

She lowered her gaze to her hands for a second trying to decide if she should continue or not. Sam nudged her with his shoulder encouraging her to go on. He really wanted to hear what she had to say.

She looked up and found the reassurance she needed in his eyes. "And we don't go to the park and have lunch and get so carried away that we forget we're in public and wish that we were somewhere alone. "

Sam was shocked and pleased. _Finally_.

Her gaze didn't falter and neither did her voice. "I want that."

Sam looked at her and nodded in understanding. He wanted that for her…and with her.

She stood up. "I should go." She whispered.

Sam reached out to grab her arm before she could move away. "Andy?"

She could feel the warmth radiating from the spot where he still touched her, and her heart started to race; she loved to hear him say her name, especially her first name. "Hmm?"

"What are you doing for your day off tomorrow?"

"Not sure…just cleaning up or something."

"Would you like to meet for lunch?"

She smiled shyly. They had gone for lunch together before, but she could only hope that this time it might be as more than just friends or partners. "I'd love that."

Sam smiled back, trying to convince her without words that they were on the same page.

"Can you meet me at the park at noon? Where we had lunch today?" He suggested hoping she would understand the reason why he chose that spot.

The significance was not lost on Andy. "Should I bring anything?"

He lowered his voice. "All I need is you."

She could feel the tears prickle her eyes and the lump rise in her throat. "OK." She managed to whisper, barely able find her voice.

Sam nodded as he let her go, hopefully for the last time.

* * *

><p>The morning could not go fast enough for Andy. She had woken up early when she couldn't sleep, and she couldn't stop thinking about Sam and the possibility of something more. She was relieved when it was finally time to go. She had delayed as long as she could; she had no desire to be late but she didn't want to get there too early. She didn't think she could handle waiting there for him to show up. But she needn't have worried; Sam still would have beaten her.<p>

When Andy walked up, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he already had lunch waiting for her. She smiled shyly to herself; he had obviously been there awhile.

After chatting for a few minutes, they ate sandwiches from their favorite deli and just enjoyed being together. Neither one brought up what this was or what it could be, but they both knew it was something different even if just the potential for something new.

Andy had just recovered from one of Sam's old jokes when he asked if she was ready for dessert. She didn't think she could eat another bite until she saw that it was one of her favorites. She reached to grab it and Sam pulled it back behind him, shielding it with his body.

She tried to reach around him and grab it, but he easily kept her at bay. She thought about giving up when she recalled what worked for him yesterday. When Sam caught the gleam in her eye, he knew she had fallen for his trap.

She started to reach her arms out to tickle him, but paused when she saw him place the dessert down. She was considering just moving around him to get it, when he grasped her outstretched hands and pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her eyes to his and he never let go of her gaze as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You already have that, Andy. If you want it, it's yours."


End file.
